powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Powerpuff Girls Movie/Gallery/@comment-39209735-20191007090924
Townspeople (in unison): NO! girls look up in confusion. Around them has formed a large crowd of townspeople, the open space in the middle of them forming a large heart-shaped pattern. Girls (All): Huh? one point in the crowd, the Mayor is seen standing next to Ms. Bellum, his arms folded behind him. He acts like a shy little boy as if he was nervously trying to ask a girl out on a date. Orang: Umm, well ... uhh ... don't do that, 'cause ... that was pretty cool, with the ... uhh ... Gaze: Girls, I think what Mayor Orang is trying to say is, we're sorry and thank you. scene switches to several people. Ms. Keane: Yes, that was super! Just super! Lord Bread: Amazing! Professor Utonium Of Creation: Fantastic! AAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaAa: Wonderful! THE CUBE: Stupendous! Meme Man and Grand Pillar: [holding up hands in bullhorn signs] You rock! Gary: Thank you. first words of Gary girls stand in the midst of this, taking it all in, their faces contorted not in anger or sadness, but in an ecstatic gleam of surprise and happiness. The Mayor, feeling the need to be overly expressive, jumps forward and begins to gesture and imitate the girls' actions of just a few minutes ago. Orang: Yeah! That was awesome! You were all flying, and running, and then laser blasts laser eyes! Then, growls Bam! And then blasts and then BAM! You punched that guy! Ehh, remember? girls nod in agreement, a happy, but mildly pitying glance regarding the Mayor's over-exuberance and redundancy. Orang: Yeah, that was great. Y'know, this town stinks. And I was wondering if maybe sometime we could like call you ... to save the dimensions, or ... whatever. Girls (All): gasping Can we, Professor? Me: Well ... I don't know ... hmm ... okay! But only if it's before your bedtime! Girls (All): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! fly upwards in sheer exaltation, as the crowd cheers them below. The scene fades to white, then reveals the sun, outside of Malph's market. An elderly lady is pushing a full cart of groceries before it is stopped by an evil green hand. The shot changes and the hand belongs to Ace, his Gangreen Gang cronies surrounding him. Inside the Mayor's office, he and his assistant hear the woman's cries for help. Ms. Bellum points off to the Mayor's right, where the newly installed hotline phone is seen. school, the girls are playing with the other students. By this time, the schoolroom has been fixed, and the girls are fitting in with the other children once again. Playtime is interrupted by the shrill sound and flashing nose of the hotline phone. Back at Malph's, as the Gangreen Gang starts to chow on the lady's food and tear apart her purse, they suddenly stop and look right, where the three girls are floating in front of them. In rapid fire, Blossom strikes Ace, Bubbles kicks Snake and Grubber with each leg, and Buttercup finishes off Arturo and Big Billy. Jail bars clang behind them, along with their new cellmates, Mojo and Fuzzy. Waving goodbye, the girls speed upwards, zooming over the skyline of Townsville as the narrator returns for the closing dialogue. Narrator: Sugar! Spice! And everything nice! These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But, Professor Bill accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction... Chemical X! Thus, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were born! Using their ultra-super powers, they've dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil! girls return home, to the loving laughs of the Professor. It's a brand new day, one full of promise for these superhero tykes. The standard heart closing screen comes up. Narrator: And so, for the very first time, the day is saved, thanks to ... girls appear in their standard formation. In this movie, unlike the usual TV episodes, the "THE END" screen does not appear and the girls stay on-screen all the way through as the practice of using these two words at the end of a movie had been pretty much played out by now. ... The POWERPUFF GIRLS! Hey, that's a good name for them! Powerpuff Girls! Yeah! I like that! Wonder if they will? I'll run it by them. Powerpuff Girls! Mmm-hmm. cuts to black. credits roll